The Gift
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Los estudiantes de Hogwarts están jugando al Santa Sucio. El regalo de Harry es una cena romántica con velas. Pero ¿quién es su misterioso compañero de cena enmascarado? [Tom/Harry]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Paimpont**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**: Paradojas temporales. Slash. TR/HP

* * *

**The Gift**

—No entiendo— Ron arrugó la nariz llena de pecas, pensativo —Se supone que debemos hurgar en ese viejo sombrero con nuestras varitas, y luego ¿hacer un regalo perfecto?

La profesora McGonagall sonrió y le miró por encima de sus gafas —Precisamente, Sr. Weasley. Aunque el propósito principal de este encantador juego no es principalmente _conseguir_, sino más bien _dar_. Cuando toquen el sombrero encantado de Papá Noel con su varita, el sombrero – al igual que el Sombrero Seleccionador – leerá su personalidad, sus deseos y sueños. Cerrarán los ojos y pensarán en el regalo perfecto que desean en secreto dar a una persona, y el sombrero le dará a esa persona su regalo. El beneficiario tendrá entonces siete días para adivinar quién le dio su regalo. Si las conjeturas del destinatario son correctas, el regalo será suyo para guardarlo para siempre, pero si adivinan mal, el regalo se desvanecerá cuando los siete días hayan terminado. Ya que cada beneficiario sólo podrá presentar una única conjetura, por favor, piensen cuidadosamente antes de adivinar. El destinatario debe hurgar en el sombrero antes de que los siete días hayan terminado y susurrar el nombre de aquel que creen, les dio su regalo. El sombrero les permitirá saber si adivinaron correctamente. Pero recuerde que el donante no debe dar al receptor ninguna pista sobre su identidad. Una sola pista sobre el nombre del donante, sólo una, durante esos siete días, y el regalo se irá para siempre.

Ron negó con la cabeza lentamente —Pero ¿qué pasa si todo el mundo quiere dar sus regalos a la misma persona? ¿Acaso los estudiantes más populares no terminan con todos los regalos, mientras que los otros no reciben nada?— miró nerviosamente a Harry.

—Hmmm...— McGonagall sonrió ligeramente —Usted sabe, señor Weasley, la pregunta surge cada año entre los estudiantes de sexto año de este juego tradicional. Es una pregunta razonable, pero por alguna razón, el juego no funciona de esa manera. Siempre hay un regalo para cada jugador, por razones que no puedo explicar. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la antigua magia de la Navidad. En todos los años que este juego se ha jugado en Hogwarts, sólo hubo un solo momento en que algo salió mal, y ese año... bueno, no vamos a entrar en detalles. Quizás hay corazones tan fríos que ni siquiera la magia de esta encantada temporada puede moverlos hacia la generosidad.

Echó un vistazo a las sonrojadas estudiantes de sexto año —¿Varitas listas? Ahora, cierren los ojos y miren en su corazón. ¿A quién quieren tocar con su generosidad este año?

Los estudiantes cerraron los ojos y estiraron sus varitas. McGonagall se acercó lentamente de un estudiante a otro, acercando el viejo sombrero rojo irregular hasta la varita de cada persona a su vez. Cuando las varitas tocaron el sombrero, una luz brillante tenue brilló con cada varita.

Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente y miró furtivamente a los rostros de sus amigos. ¿A quién le iba a dar su regalo? Ron, tal vez. Ron no tenía demasiadas cosas para llamarlas como propias. O tal vez le daría Hermione otro libro, sólo para ver sus ojos iluminarse. ¿O tal vez Neville? ¿O Luna? Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

—Miren en sus corazones y encontrarán la respuesta— los pasos de McGonagall se detuvieron frente a Harry. Podía sentir algo que tocaba ligeramente su varita extendida. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la respuesta se formó en su mente: _Quiero darle un anillo a mi verdadero amor._ La imagen de un anillo de oro, grabado con un león, brilló en su mente.

—Abran los ojos— murmuró McGonagall unos momentos después —Abran los ojos y reciban sus regalos.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Algo se movía en el aire delante de él, rodeado por una niebla dorada. _¿Una carta?_ Harry extendió la mano y agarró el grueso sobre de color crema que flotaba frente a él. Estaba firmada con tinta negra, en una elegante caligrafía: _Para ti_. Algo acerca de la escritura se le hizo a Harry vagamente familiar, pero no podía pensar en dónde lo había visto antes.

Curioso, abrió el sobre y sacó una nota, escrita en pergamino pesado en la misma escritura elegante_ 'Me gustaría invitarte para unirte a mí en la cena de esta noche. Por favor ven a verme en la Sala de los Menesteres en el pasillo del séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado.'_

¿Cena en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¡Qué extraño regalo! Sin duda, ese regalo no encajaba en las reglas del juego en lo absoluto. Porque si Harry iba a cenar con su misterioso donante esa tarde, encontraría a quién le dio su regalo, y McGonagall les había advertido que no se debe dar consejos... Y si le _hacía_ adivinar correctamente, se suponía que debía tener el regalo para siempre. ¿Eso significaba que llegaría a cenar con su misterioso compañero de cena todas las noches durante el resto de su vida? No, eso no podía ser cierto... Harry no podía pensar en una sola persona a la que le _gustaría_ cenar con él el resto de su vida.

Negó con la cabeza levemente y dirigió una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación. Todos los otros estudiantes estaban mirando, encantados, sus regalos. Ron estaba acariciando un nuevo palo de escoba brillante, Hermione estaba abrochando un collar en forma de corazón de oro alrededor de su cuello, Neville estaba mirando con cariño hacia un extraño arbusto de algún tipo, Luna estaba estudiando un peine de plata…

Harry estiró el cuello. ¿Quién llevaba su anillo? Nadie, por lo que sabía. Bueno, probablemente tenía sentido, ya que había pensado en un receptor tan ridículo para su regalo: _su verdadero amor_. ¡Qué idea más extraña de todas formas! Su verdadero amor no estaba, obviamente, ni se encontraba entre los estudiantes de sexto año. Tal vez una chica hermosa en algún lugar lejano, que en ese momento estaría mirando maravillada, perpleja hacia el anillo que había aparecido mágicamente en su dedo. O tal vez era una chica de la escuela que lo llevaba, tal vez incluso... un nombre brilló en su mente: _Ginny_. ¿Tal vez Ginny llevaba su anillo? No tendría sentido, ya que probablemente le gustaba tanto como siempre le había gustado a cualquier chica. Pero por alguna razón, la idea de su anillo en el dedo de Ginny hizo que Harry se sintiera extrañamente inquieto. No, el anillo no se suponía que fuese suyo... Pero si no era para ella, entonces ¿de quién?

Los demás no estaban prestando ninguna atención a Harry, ya que estaban ocupados con sus propios regalos —Que un peine tan hermosa— susurró Luna, trazando el contorno del adorno de plata con el dedo —Mira, hay pequeñas y delicadas tallas en él, de conejos y la luna, y hay algo escrito en el reverso: _Porque la luz de tu pelo brilla más que la luna_... y los ojos de los conejos parecen estar hechas de diamantes...

Harry miró rápidamente a Neville, pero Neville no estaba mirando a Luna en absoluto, sino que miraba con fascinación a Blaise, que estaba hojeando un precioso libro antiguo, encuadernado en piel de color azul oscuro.

Pero la mirada de Draco – ¿_de Draco_? – estaba persistente en Luna, y había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas normalmente pálidas.

Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la habitación, pasando desapercibido por sus amigos. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido mientras se preguntaba con quién se reunirá esta tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres.

=X=

Harry abrió la puerta que había aparecido en la pared del pasillo del séptimo piso y miró con cautela a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando entró, se encontró en una habitación iluminada con velas de techo alto.

Una elegante mesa, cubierta de damasco blanco como la nieve, lista para dos. Una sola rosa roja oscura en un jarrón de cristal adornaba la mesa, y olores deliciosos se colaban por debajo de las tapas de cúpula de plata que cubrían las dos bandejas. Dos copas de vino tinto oscuro esperaban a Harry y su acompañante. En la pared detrás de la mesa, una ventana de arco alto mostraba un paisaje invernal, iluminado por la tenue luz plateada de la luna. Los copos de nieve revoloteaban lentamente por el aire oscuro. ¿Cómo podría haber una ventana en la Sala de los Menesteres? Por lo que Harry sabía, las habitaciones en este corredor no tenían paredes hacia el mundo exterior. Tal vez el paisaje plateado fuera de la ventana no pertenecía a Hogwarts en absoluto, sino a otro reino encantado...

Pero ¿dónde estaba su compañero? Harry echó una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, y sintió un atisbo de miedo absurdo al creer que estaba a punto de encontrarse con una mata de pelo largo, rojo... Oh, ¡ridículo! Ginny no podía ser la persona que lo había invitado a cenar, ya que era un juego sólo para estudiantes de sexto año.

Algo se movió entre las sombras en la esquina de la habitación, y una figura dio un paso vacilante hacia la cálida luz dorada de las velas. Harry sintió que su aliento se quedaba atrapado en su garganta. Pero ese... ¿era un muchacho? Era un extraño, sin embargo, algo en él parecía inquietantemente familiar, como si Harry hubiese soñado con su rostro un centenar de veces.

El muchacho era poco más alto que Harry, vestido con ropas oscuras. La mitad superior de su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara negra, pero Harry pudo distinguir una mata de rizos oscuros, piel cremosamente pálida y un par de ojos color gris plateado.

Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil por un momento y miró al chico desconocido con asombro. _¿Quién era?_ No era uno de los estudiantes de sexto año en absoluto, a menos que alguien hubiese usado poción multijugos. Pero si había cambiado de aspecto ¿por qué la necesidad de una máscara? Los ojos plata del chico se abrieron cuando observó a Harry con una larga mirada profunda.

Sí, Harry había visto esos luminosos ojos plateados antes. Parecían agitar una especie de memoria, un susurro fantasmal en sus huesos, un recuerdo indeciso... ambos muchachos se miraron en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Pero tú eres un chico...— el otro chico susurró finalmente —entonces... ¿fuiste tú el que me dio este anillo?

Levantó la mano y Harry vio algo dorado brillante en su dedo. Le dejó sin aliento bruscamente. _Su_ anillo, el que había querido dar a su verdadero amor... Tendría que parecer que todo estaba mal, un _chico_ con su anillo, pero de alguna manera no parecía incorrecto en absoluto.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una leve sonrisa —Bueno, al menos no eres Walburga. Estaba un poco nervioso sobre eso por un momento. No creo haber podido soportar que _ella_ hubiese sido la que me esperara en esta habitación.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. La única Walburga que había conocido era el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Si la Walburga que el muchacho conocía era como a _ella_, Harry podía entender sus sentimientos muy bien.

—Pero, ¿quién eres, entonces?— el chico dijo repentinamente —Espera, no. No me digas. Si tú me diste este anillo, no puede decirme quién eres. Voy a tener que adivinar— sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Harry asombrado.

—¿_Tú_ eres quien me invitó a cenar, entonces?— Harry respiró.

El chico asintió con la cabeza lentamente —Lo soy, sí— sus ojos plateados se detuvieron en Harry, y Harry sintió algo extraño y agradable tirando de su corazón.

—Así que tengo que adivinar quién eres— susurró Harry —o te desvanecerás como un sueño...

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil —Pero ¿cómo vamos a adivinar el nombre del otro cuando no nos conocemos? Ni siquiera entiendo cómo llegaste a darme este anillo, si no eres un estudiante de sexto año. El juego iba a ser sólo para el sexto— lucía perplejo.

Harry lo miró fijamente —Pero _soy_ un estudiante de sexto año. Y si lo eres también, ¿cómo es que no me conoces? No logro reconocerte tampoco, aunque tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes. Hay algo de ti que me parece familiar, algo en su voz y tus ojos...

El chico negó con la cabeza ligeramente —¡Pero nada de esto tiene sentido! Toqué el sombrero con la varita, y quise invitar a mi... bueno, a mi verdadero amor... a cenar. Y luego un anillo aparece delante de mí, y es _tu_ anillo. Y aquí estás, esperando por mí...

Extendió la mano, vacilante y tocó el cabello de Harry suavemente —_Eres_ real— susurró el muchacho —y no una fantasía que he soñado, porque me sentía solo. Pero ¿cómo es que no nos conocemos, cuando ambos somos estudiantes de sexto año en Hogwarts? ¿Estás... estás disfrazado, de alguna manera? Estoy usando una máscara, para que el destinatario de mi regalo no me reconozca de inmediato. ¿Has cambiado tu apariencia antes de venir aquí?

Harry negó con la cabeza —No. Esto es lo que soy. Escucha, sé que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero... tal vez podríamos llegar a conocernos mutuamente. Ya que estamos ambos aquí, y ya que parece... que deseamos lo mismo...— sintió que sus mejillas arder.

El muchacho le miró y se ruborizó ligeramente también —Excelente idea. Vamos a cenar juntos y conocer más el uno del otro.

Se sentaron a la mesa juntos, y las cúpulas de plata que cubren sus platos desaparecieron. Empezaron a comer, mientras que se hacían preguntas vacilantes. Para su alivio, Harry descubrió que era muy sencillo hablar con el chico. En poco tiempo, le había dicho al chico más de la historia de su vida, cuidadosamente omitiendo mencionar su nombre. El muchacho escuchó con atención, pero a Harry se asombraba de que todo parecía bastante nuevo para el otro chico. ¿Cómo podría el muchacho ser un estudiante de sexto año en Hogwarts y no haber oído hablar de El Niño Que Vivió?

El chico de ojos plateados contó a Harry sobre _su_ vida, que era muy similar a la de Harry en muchas maneras. Al igual que Harry, era huérfano, y al igual que Harry, había sufrido abusos y negligencias de niño. Y al igual que Harry, había llegado a pensar en Hogwarts como su verdadero hogar. Harry sintió que algo se agitaba en su corazón al escuchar el relato del otro. Tal vez era piedad, o una sensación de familiaridad, o tal vez algo muy diferente... la luna aún estaba brillante en la cima del cielo oscuro, pero a Harry le parecía que la luna no era ni la mitad de brillante como lo eran los ojos color plata del joven.

Tal vez había un encantamiento sobre el ambiente, porque sentados y hablando en voz baja entre sí, las horas parecían pasar como momentos fugaces. Harry se sorprendió cuando miró hacia arriba y vio el primer resplandor de luz pálida por las ventanas.

—Supongo que es mejor que te vayas...— susurró —Es de mañana, y debo volver. Me gustaría saber tu nombre. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo la oportunidad de verte de nuevo?

El chico de ojos grises le miró durante un largo momento —No podemos permitir que eso suceda. He deseado encontrar a alguien como tú, y no puedo dejar que te desvanezcas.

Se puso de pie y haló de Harry hacia arriba también —Dices que casi me recuerdas... _intenta_ entonces. Trata de recordar mi nombre, así no es necesario la parte del otro.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente —He tratado y tratado durante toda la noche, pero _no_ _puedo_. Me parece que te veías muy diferente cuando te vi antes...

—Tal vez— respiró el chico —esto te ayudará a recordar...— se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Harry suavemente en los labios. Su beso fue tan ligero como un susurro del viento contra la boca de Harry, pero envió a la mente de Harry y le hizo tambaleándose.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí ahora?— había una súplica en los ojos color gris plateado del muchacho.

—Casi...— susurró Harry —Bésame otra vez...

El muchacho lo hizo, más profundo y más desordenado esta vez, y Harry sintió que se fundían en el beso, fundiéndose con su compañero, convirtiéndose en uno...

Un curioso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y de repente, _lo sabía_.

—Tom— Harry tocó los oscuros rizos suaves con una mano que temblaba ligeramente —Pero tú eres... ¿Tom Riddle? Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—¡Me conoces, entonces!— los ojos plateados brillaban ahora —Debes decirle al sombrero, rápidamente, así podemos estar juntos en esta sala cada vez que queramos. Pero ¿cómo voy a adivinar _tu_ nombre? ¡Lo hago porque quiero conservar tu anillo! ¿Por qué estás tan pálido, amor?

Harry miró al chico frente a él —Tom, cuándo lo hiciste... ¿Cuándo tocaste el sombrero de Papá Noel con tu varita?

—¿Cuándo?— Tom pasó la mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Harry —Pues, el día de hoy, por supuesto, cuando el profesor Beery pasó con el sombrero.

Harry tragó —¿Profesor Beery? ¿Qué... en qué año estamos, Tom?

—¿En qué _año_?— Tom le miró fijamente —¡Pero si es 1942, por supuesto! ¿Qué año crees _tú_ que es?

—Cuando toqué el sombrero el día de hoy— susurró Harry —era 1996...

Tom se quedó completamente inmóvil por un momento. Luego susurró — Así que es por eso que me conoces, aunque yo no te conozco... no somos de la misma época. Vamos a conocernos como los demás en un futuro lejano, en la vejez, y estás siendo joven, como lo estás ahora. ¿Estoy muy cambiado, entonces, en tu tiempo?

Harry se dejó caer en su silla —¿Cambiado? Sí, creo que se puede decir eso, Tom...— un dolor extraño llenó su corazón mientras miraba al chico de ojos grises frente a él —Ojalá... me gustaría que te pudieses quedar siempre así— se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Harry?

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, cuando Tom susurró su nombre.

—Es _tu_ nombre, ¿no es así?— Tom acarició ligeramente su mejilla —Qué extraño... estaba buscándote en mi mente y mi mente parecía fundirse con la tuya, para convertirse en uno con la tuya, y de pronto _supe_...— tragó saliva —Sé que tu nombre es Harry, y sé... Oh, Harry, puedo ver esa parte también. El mago oscuro del que me hablaste, el que te hizo esa cicatriz... Soy _yo_ ¿no es cierto, amor?

Harry asintió en silencio.

—¡Pero eso es terrible! Y sin embargo...— los labios de Tom rozaron la boca de Harry —Y sin embargo, llevo tu anillo en mi dedo, y cuando los dos quisimos darle un regalo a nuestro verdadero amor, nos encontramos uno al otro...

Se miraron el uno al otro con asombro por un momento.

—Me pregunto— susurró Harry —¿Qué pasaría si salimos de esta habitación juntos ahora? ¿Estaríamos en tu tiempo o en el mío?

Tom lo tomó de la mano —Vamos a ver. ¿Vamos, Harry? Si estamos en el mío, podemos quedarnos con los demás y cambiar el futuro. Y si estamos en el tuyo... bueno, entonces el Lord Oscuro se encontrará con un nuevo enemigo más formidable que cualquiera que alguna vez pudo tener en cuenta. Porque nunca voy a dejar que ningún daño llegue a ti, amor.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la pesada puerta de roble y la abrieron. Vacilante, salieron al corredor iluminado por las antorchas, juntos.

Una figura vestida de oscuro se detuvo frente a ellos dos —Sr. Potter y... ¿Sr. Riddle? Bueno, esto es una sorpresa.

Harry y Tom alzó la mirada hacia Minerva McGonagall. Una leve sonrisa se extendió ante su edad, con la cara amable ahora —Después de todos estos años, veo que has encontrado el por qué a tu falta de regalo de Navidad, Tom. Te tomó bastante tiempo.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Son las 3am y veo doble... si se preguntan el por qué McGonagall tutea a Tom es porque, bueno... ¿fueron juntos a la escuela, no? O algo así... a ésta hora no soy consciente de la línea temporal, lo siento.

En fin. Mañana... mañana habrá más oneshots, para que no sientan tan larga la espera por otro capítulo de Meant to Be. Y para quienes le gusta el Morgan/Reid [Criminal Minds] mañana actualizo 'All the Wrong Reasons'.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
